


The Door to Nothing

by An_Anonymous_Insomniac



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams, First Post, I have no idea how to write, Insomniac author, Retelling of dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Anonymous_Insomniac/pseuds/An_Anonymous_Insomniac
Summary: I got the Idea for this story from my friend. Her Username is Jellybeans_On_The_Fly, and I really suggest You Check out her works. Its about a recurring dream I have, about these two people. Names Polly Earnhant and Fey Umbrey. they are two friends who travel throughout there many lives, searching for each other until in each life they do.





	The Door to Nothing

It started maybe One, Two thousand years ago, when Fey and her Best Friend Polly first discovered the Gate. Neither of them knew what to think, just saw it as a basic door. But Polly decided to try and open it. What they Got was beyond their wildest imaginations. A bridge of sorts, leading to a rift in the space-time continumm. But they didn't know this, so they walked through. Flash forward to present day, they were looking at the same door, but with different bodies, and a more complex understanding of what they were seeing. 

 

"You sure about this, Polly?"

 

"I don't know. what I do know is that until we do this there isn't gonna be any closure to what we just saw."

 

"Okay, then we'll do it."

 

This converstation took place before the two of them took hold of one another's hands, lacing and intertwing their fingers, and stepped through the door. The instant they did so, they were greeted with the images of memories. memories of the lives they had lived before this one. every thing they had each witnessed, everything they had cared for, cried about, EVERYTHING. But they werent here for fun. They were looking for one thing in particular. They looked, searching for the one thing they needed

 

"Come on... where are you, you bastard" Polly grunted. they had been looking for this malicious spirit for three hundred years or so, and she finally gets a lead, only tohave it vanish into nothingness. this couldn't be a coincidence, no way. it had to be that no-good, cloak-wearing asshole. There was no way it wasn't. 

 

she couldn't be farther from the truth...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that was confusing, but this was more just a concept for a story. If i turn this into a full-fledged work, it will be pulled from the on-shots collection and given a new one. I hope you enjoyed this little story from me! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
